Five-0 on Facebook
by scottysgirl31
Summary: Ever wondered how Five-0 might act on Facebook? Well here it is, this is my version on how I think they would be :) Please remember its a little bit fun and not to take it seriously :D
1. Chapter 1

So I got this idea from something I had seen on a similar line, but not with the whole Facebook theme. I thought I would give it a go and see how it turns out, so comments are greatly sort after :)

* * *

**Kono Kalakaua** posted: Waves this morning, epic brah!

_Grace Williams, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and 30 others liked this status._

**Comments**

**Danny Williams**: Why do we need to know this! Seriously why do I need to know you were attempting to kill yourself this morning?

**Steve McGarrett:** Relax Danny, Kono has been surfing for years she's perfectly safe

**Kono Kalakaua:** Thnx Boss!

**Danny Williams**: What is, I quote 'Thnx'? I believe you mean 'Thank you'

**Kono Kalakaua**: -_-

* * *

**Steve McGarrett** posted: Swam 5 miles in one hour! Record Broken!

_Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Joe White and 67 others liked this status._

**Comments**

**Joe White**: Great Steve, I'll be expecting that broken again then at some point?

**Steve McGarrett**: Yes Sir!

**Catherine Rollins:** That's great babe, you home tonight?

**Steve McGarrett**: Yeah, I'll see you later then?

**Catherine Rollins**: Definitely, can we actually have dinner tonight?

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett**: Won't make any promises ;)

* * *

**Danny Williams** posted: I walked for 20 twenty minutes today record broken! Totally 'epic brah'!

...

**Comments**

**Danny Williams**: Seriously not one fucking like? Kono surfed and got 30 odd likes, Steve swam and 60 odd likes. I walked and got fuck all! Un-fucking believable!

**Grace Williams:** Danno! Swear jar!

_Everybody likes this comment_

**Danny Williams**: -_-

* * *

**Grace Williams** posted: Is in a relationship

_Kono Kalakaua, Rachel Edwards, Catherine Rollins and 3 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams:** WHAT?! This better not be true. Grace please tell me this a joke!

**Rachel Edwards:** Daniel calm down, she is perfectly entitled to a life. Just because you don't have one...

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** Rachel, first, I do have a life! and Steven you better unlike that comment right now!

**Steve McGarrett:** Why? Rachel is funny

**Rachel Edwards:** Thank you Steve!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** Ahhh I hate you all!

_Rachel Edwards and Steve McGarrett like this comment_

* * *

**Danny Williams posted**: Would someone mind coming and wrapping MY car from the tree Steven has just wrapped us around?

Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Kamekona and 150 others like this status

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** Stop being so dramatic Danno, it's just a little dent!

**Danny Williams:** A little dent?! You have ripped my fucking door off!

**Steve McGarrett:** Your door is not ripped off, I can see still see the hinges connecting the frame and the door together.

**Danny Williams:** By a single screw! There should be about another dozen connecting them together!

**Steve McGarrett:** Live a little Danny!

**Danny Williams:** Exactly Steven, I want to live!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

* * *

**Danny Williams** posted: Yo Ninja! Steve McGarrett

_..._

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** What Danno? Kinda busy right now!

**Danny Williams:** Doing what? Reading the latest issue of Guns & Ammo? lol

**Catherine Rollins:** Me!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** What?

**Catherine Rollins:** You asked what he was doing and I answer, me ;)

**Danny Williams:** OMFG that information is not suitable for Facebook. Stuff like that should never be disclosed! How is it you two are all classified one minute and then spouting shit like that the next?!

_Steve McGarrett and Catherine Rollins like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Told you I was busy ;)

**Danny Williams**: -_-

* * *

So I know that this is completely random but it is honestly good fun and I enjoyed writing it, its just a little fun as well :) I would love to know what you think because this is like the pilot chapter and we'll see where it goes :) Oh and ideas/recommendations are welcome for C2!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two is here. Thank you for all the fantastic comments and at the bottom I will be answering a few of them!**

* * *

**Kono Kalakaua** posted: Don't anyone need me today and even if you do, I will NOT be there!

_Catherine Rollins, Adam Noshimuri and 10 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams:** But what if I need you?

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett**: and me?

_Danny Williams likes this comment_

**Kono Kalakaua**: Neither of you are that special, get over it

**Danny Williams**: But what if a case comes up?

**Steve McGarrett:** Yeah, what if Danny's brian finally bursts from being so goodie goodie all the time

_Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly and 6 others like this comment_

**Danny Williams:** I'm not a goodie goodie! Take that back Steven!

**Steve McGarrett**: Yes you are! Everyone says so :D

**Danny Williams**: No they don't! Shut up!

**Steve McGarrett**: Yes they do, haha

**Danny Williams**: Shut up or you'll regret it!

**Steve McGarrett:** What you gunna do? Talk me to death? lol

**Danny Williams**: Stop being a dick! and shut the hell up!

**Steve McGarrett**: Nope, why don't you!

**Kono Kalakaua**: Why don't you both shut up! My phone is quite literally blowing up!

_Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly and 3 others like this comment_

* * *

**Catherine Rollins** posted: Just docked up, I'll be off the ship in less than half an hour! Can't wait to see you all again!

Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly, Grace Williams and 45 others like this status

**Comments**

**Kono Kalakaua**: Finally! Some girl time once you're settled?

_Catherine Rollins likes this comment_

**Catherine Rollins**: Surfing? :D

_Kono Kalakaua likes this comment_

**Kono Kalakaua:** You know me too well ;)

_Catherine Rollins likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Great, need a place to stay? :)

**Catherine Rollins**: Yeah always, can't wait to see you, I have something to show you anyway ;)

**Steve McGarrett:** You do? What is it?

**Catherine Rollins:** Surprise, but you're gunna love it :P

**Danny Williams:** This is going somewhere which probably would not be suitable for anyone under the age of 18 and if you remember my DAUGHTER liked this!

_Everybody likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett**: Sorry Danno :D

**Catherine Rollins**: Sorry Danny :)

**Steve McGarrett** changed his relationship status: Married Danny Williams

_Everybody likes this status_

**Comments **

**Catherine Rollins**: Steve is there something you need to tell me?

**Chin Ho Kelly**: I'm so happy for you guys, though I would have liked to attend, never been to a gay wedding :/

**Grace Williams**: Yay Step-Steve!

**Kamekona**: Nice brah!

**Catherine Rollins:** Steve seriously ignoring me won't make this any better!

**Danny Williams**: Something I should know?

**Steve McGarrett:** KONO YOU'RE SO BUSTED!

_Kono Kalakaua likes this comment_

* * *

**Chin Ho Kelly** posted: The anniversary of the day I was nearly killed by a unpronounceable bomb!

**Comments**

**Kono Kalakaua**: That's not very cheerful cuz!

_Chin Ho Kelly likes this comment_

**Chin Ho Kelly**: Well I wanted to remember this day. That such a bad thing?

**Kono Kalakaua**: Yeah! Me and Steve has to steal a shit load of money which resulted in me losing my badge and then getting fucked over by fryer and doing some serious undercover shit which could have got me killed. Not only that, Steve could have gotten killed by Hesse and Danny, well Danny nearly had heart attack fretting over everyone. So yes it is a bad thing!

_Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett**: She's right Chin that day was pretty fucked up and not something I choose to remember

**Danny Williams**: Yeah Chin! I could have died from a heart attack! and everything else Kono said does make sense :/

**Chin Ho Kelly**: Whatever, just because you don't have anything interesting happening in your lives!

* * *

**Kamekona posted**: FREE shrimp for the HOUR not a minute longer!

_Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and 650 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams**: Advertising again big guy?

**Kamekona:** Why not brah? It's free right?

**Danny Williams:** What?! It's not free, they charge you at the end of every month for EVERY post you make! Didn't you know?

_Everybody likes this comment_

**Kamekona**: You can't be serious! I've posted hundreds of those posts this month! I'm never gunna make a profit!

_Everybody likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** Oh man you crack me up!

* * *

**Chin Ho Kelly** posted: "When a poet digs himself into a hole, he doesn't climb out. He digs deeper, enjoys the scenery, and comes out the other side enlightened."

― Criss Jami, Venus in Arms

_Everybody likes this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams**: Wow man! That is deep... (did you get the pun?) lol

_Steve McGarrett and Kono Kalakaua like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett**: Nice Danny :D Oh and are you trying to say that you're a 'closet' poet?

_Danny Williams likes this comment_

**Kono Kalakaua:** I don't get it :/ Are you trying to say you like digging, because if that's the case, I need you dig me a hole!

**Chin Ho Kelly**: I can't believe I work with you guys, none of you have inner sight!

* * *

**Nick 'Bullfrog' Taylor** posted: So how you and Co? Steve McGarrett

_Steve McGarrett likes this status_

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** She and I are good man, you?

**Nick 'Bullfrog' Taylor**: Great man, thinking we could randevu at the CP calvary?

**Steve McGarrett:** Choi oi will the DCI be with us?

**Nick 'Bullfrog' Taylor:** Dinky dau!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Whenever he's about it always feels like there's gunna be expectants

_Nick 'Bullfrog' Taylor likes this comment_

**Nick 'Bullyfrog' Taylor:** YES!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

**Danny Williams**: What the hell is this? This is not normal, you should be talking normally!

_Steve McGarrett and Nick 'Bullfrog' Taylor like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Jealous Danno?

**Danny Williams:** Most definitely not! But I like to be able understand what is being posted on my wall.

**Steve McGarrett**: Okay Danny we believe you ;)

_Nick 'Bullfrog' Taylor likes this comment_

* * *

So another chapter finished! I can't believe it went down as well as it did and thank you all for that! So as I said I'm gunna answer some of the comments now :)

mysterius-lady-n-black - Thank you! I love doing McRollins, along with a few other ships they are my favourite :)

JMCP - Thank you! I see where you're coming from with Rachel and it was something that I put a great deal of thought into. But I think seeing a different side of her could be interesting ;)

Mari217 - Thank you! Bring Grace into it was a little odd for me, but I wanted to involve as many characters as possible. Through if this is a problem for people I am willing to stop bringing Grace into if people it's out of character. Opinions? And the Danny and Catherine bit was great to write :D

carson34 - maggiemcgarrett -mcrolling - Irene Claire - CoConutLUVer - julieb716 - MisterEWriter -HBSpud -Thank you all for the amazing comments and look forward to hearing from you all more!

I just want to apologize for my Navy lingo, but It's not first language and that if it isn't as funny this time because it is surprisingly hard to be funny twice in a row -_-


	3. Announcement -Please Read -

Readers,

Today I received an email from someone I assume is part of admin/ moderator group of this site. I have copied the email so you can all read it below this, but in a nut shell, the email is basically saying I will need to either edit how the 'story' is written or delete basically. I am upset and annoyed about this, because not everything needs a plot to work and it claiming something without a plot is something no one understands. So I ask you, do you understand what is happening?

I want to keep you, the readers, in the loop at all times. I don't want to keep any of you in the dark when I comes to this story!

* * *

The email, I have obviously removed the senders name.

"I like the writing quality of the story, but the story breaks the following part of the Content Guidelines:

Entries not allowed:  
6. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

To make this story in compliance with the site's rules, here are two suggestions:  
1. Please rewrite the fic and remove the chat portion where they refer to what went on in the chat without writing any part of the story like the chat room.  
2. Convert the chat into dialog. However, instead of using the "he/she said" dialog tags, it'd be more like "he/she typed". You have to paint a written picture for your readers so they know what's going on.

Please put some story behind it like what life is like for the Hawaii Five-0 characters beyond just talking in Facebook.

Here is the background information about when the admins added the rule against chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries on September 12, 2002:  
Chat room or keyboard dialogue based entries will no longer be allowed. Much of the chat room entries are void of plot, without attempt at plot and are more in line with random dialogue than with stories or poetry. Having these type of entries on the site is unfair to those that have spent quality time fleshing out substantial content.

**This is a PM I sent back to the sender in my annoyance to her message,**

**"I have to say in defense of my story because like any author, I feel a sort of love for it. You or the people who created the rules might not see the point in this chat/ script writing, but I see its more about quality than quantity. And yes, there may be not plot for people to follow, but that is where I see the beauty of it. It's a carefree piece which allows people to have a laugh and relax while they read it. I think you have every right to require a plot for stories, but in some cases I think you're wrong in doing so. Because it does limit people, there are people out there who love writing full on stories with plots and plans, and I do love doing that. But in other cases having stories which require little focus and use of your brain, are perfect for when you looking for just a little chill out time. **

**None of this probably matters to you and you take one look and go 'oh well, it's not part of the rules'. But I want you to know that I think it is seriously unfair to limit stories and it seriously makes me regretting picking this site which came so highly recommended as a place to share my stories."**

* * *

Thank you all for you love and loyalty for this fic and I'm going to think about what do, input is greatly welcomed and I seriously do hope we can sort this out!

The Author, Scottysgirl31

xx


	4. Chapter 3

Seriously what would I do without you guys, you're the ones making me carry on with this! I also just want to thank everyone for the support with the rubbish that has been happening with this, I have email the Admins/owners or whatever over it all and so far I had no reply. I will keep you posted!

Once again I will answering comments at the end :) Enjoy...

**Some of this chapter's material has come from S3 ep7/8.**

* * *

**Steve McGarrett** is listening to: 'One more lonely night'

_Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly and 34 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams:** I can't believe we are having to go over this again!

**Steve McGarrett:** I don't know what you mean?

**Danny Williams:** You don't know what I mean?! We had this conversation in the car when you put that damned radio on and this song was playing!

**Steve McGarrett:** Oh I remember now! You have no music taste...

_Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Catherine Rollins and 12 others like this comment_

**Danny Williams:** No...music...taste! What the fuck are you talking about! You wanted to listen to that... bombshell. If I had my way we would listen to Bon Jovi or something with a little more class!

**Steve McGarrett:** Exactly no taste ;)

**Danny Williams:** You did not just insult BON JOVI!

**Steve McGarrett:** I did...

_Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins and 20 others like this comment_

* * *

**Steve McGarrett** posted: Wade Gutches, you better start responding to my texts and bring my mother home, otherwise some serious shit is going to go down!

_Catherine Rollins, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Danny Williams and 134 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Wade Gutches:** It's not up to me! I do feel like keeping my balls for just a little while longer man! :D

**Doris McGarrett:** I am perfectly fine! I do not need you 'babysitting' me

**Steve McGarrett**: I seriously don't care, home now!

**Doris McGarrett:** Is that order Sailor?

_Catherine Rollins, Danny Williams and Kono Kalakaua like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Not helping guys! And yes, it is an order!

**Doris McGarrett:** I'm your mother, I should be the one giving the orders Steve!

**Steve McGarrett**: You've been my mother all of five minutes and you live under my roof!

**Doris McGarrett:** Why do I think you're going to playing the mother card a lot? -_-

**Steve McGarrett**: Because I am! Now Home!

**Doris McGarrett:** No chance ;) Laters baby x

**Steve McGarrett:** Why couldn't you stay dead, my life was so much easier!

**Danny Williams:** Dude, that was a little harsh!

_Doris McGarrett likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett**: Oh hush Danno ;)

**Danny Williams**: Do not start that again!

* * *

**Danny Williams** posted: Steve McGarrett Kono Kalakaua Chin Ho Kelly Pizza and beers guys? Steve's place 8pm?

_Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly like this status_

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** Sounds good man, why does it have to be my place?

**Danny Williams:** Because my place is a shit hole and you know that!

**Steve Mcgarrett**: Yeah I just wanted you to admit it :P

_Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly like this comment_

**Kono Kalakaua:** Sounds good, I'll bring the pizza. Hawaiian?

**Chin Ho Kelly:** I'll be there and Hawaiian sounds great Kono

**Danny Williams:** Don't you dare bring that... that monstrosity with you!

**Steve McGarrett:** Aww don't be like that Danno! You'll love it ;)

**Danny Williams:** I don't think so Steven! Kono you bring that stuff with you I will shoot you all!

_Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly and Steve McGarrett like this comment_

* * *

**Danny Williams** posted: WHO PUT A FUCKING PINEAPPLE ON MY DOORSTEP, WHICH I WOULD LIKE TO SAY I TRIPPED OVER! THEN WHEN I GET INTO WORK, THERE IS ONE ON MY DESK! WHO DID IT!

_Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Steve McGarrett and 130 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams**: Not one person?! Are you kidding me, not one person wants to own up to this?

**Danny Williams:** It has been three hours since this whole pineapple fiasco, I willing to forgive if someone apologies and then does my paper work for two weeks because I know it was one of you three!

_Kono Kalakaua, Steve McGarrett and Chin Ho Kelly like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** I don't know what you're talking about Danno :*

**Kono Kalakaua:** I second that :*

**Chin Ho Kelly:** I third that :*

**Danny Williams:** I hate you all!

* * *

**Eric** posted: Danny Williams, up to more photoshoots?! *picture posted*

Steven McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly and 1097 others likes this Status

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett:** Oh Danno, we need to spend more time with your family

**Kono Kalakaua:** Danny, Niiice. Give me a call? ;)

**Chin Ho Kelly:** Danny you phone her, I kill you! and since when were you such an accomplished model?

**Kono Kalakaua:** Chin don't be a party pooper!

**Danny Williams:** Eric you're dead! Steve shut up you're getting no where near my family and Kono I'll think about ;)

_Kono Kalakaua likes this comment_

* * *

**Steve McGarrett** posted: Guys I have a stalker!

_Danny Williams, Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and 30 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams:** You being serious man?

**Steve McGarrett:** Yeah, it's some women I saved from drowning on the beach the other day. She's now taken some kind of unhealthy obsession with me -_-

_Catherine Rollins, Danny Williams and Kono Kalakaua like this comment_

**Danny Williams:** Does she know where you live?

**Steve McGarrett:** Yeah, she passed out on the beach in front of my place, now every time I come home, she's there sat on my doorstep, or out on my beach!

**Danny Williams:** This is great :D Can I meet her?

_Kono Kalakaua and Danny Williams like this comment_

**Kono Kalakaua:** Only you boss you could get a stalker, she good looking?

**Steve McGarrett:** I don't even want to respond to that! I just wanna get rid of her, most of all I feel guilty for throwing out the food.

**Kono Kalakaua**: Throwing out the food! Are you stupid? You don't throw out free food!

_Chin Ho Kelly and Danny Williams like this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** I am not eating it knowing my luck, it will have some kind of drug in it!

**Kono Kalakaua:** Now that would make me laugh :D

**Steve McGarrett:** No. Just no.

* * *

Once again thank you everyone and I do apologise if this chapter isn't up to par, with everything going on I'm a little stressed out :( Annoyed about that, because I don't want it to effect my writing, though I have a feeling it has :/

Guests - Thank you for all your comments and support, they mean a lot!

jean25 - Thank you for the comment, I love writing in Danno mode :D

StarGazingStatue - Thank you and I too think they are being over dramatic

McDanno4eva627 - Thank you! I thank you for you comment on Danny/Rachel, through I am sorry to say I would like to keep to keep somewhat up to date with what is happening and ships status, make sense? I will doing autocorrect in the next chapter!

Jean25 Thank you! I agree with all that you said and I even mentioned it in the email I sent!

jerseysgirl50 - Thank you so much!

AussieJo - Thank you! It's not scottysgirl I'm getting grief from since I'm scottysgirl ;) Through I appreciate what you have said :) x

LisaG16 - Thank you! Took your request and hoped you loved it?


	5. Chapter 4

You guys are so amazing and I will be carrying this on and if they delete it, I will carry on posting somewhere else, because I love writing it and I have feeling you guys love reading it ;) Okay, so you know drill I will be answering comments at the end and you'll be glad to know there is some material from SEASON 4 EPISODE 1 ! (It's amazing isn't it!)

* * *

**Danny Williams** Posted: My Car. You got my car blown up. You don't realise how much I hate you right now.

_Catherine Rollins, Kono Kalakaua, Steve McGarrett, Chin Ho Kelly and 10 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams**: This is not a status to be liked people! This is a crime and I want my car back!

**Steve McGarrett:** Why do I have a feeling this status is directed at me?

_Catherine Rollins, Kono Kalakaua and Chin Ho Kelly like this comment_

**Danny Williams**: BECAUSE IT IS YOU ANIMAL! Apart from Grace, that was my baby :'(

_Kono Kalakaua and Catherine Rollins like this comment_

**Catherine Rollins**: Aww Danny! Steve how could you!

**Kono Kalakaua**: Yeah Steve! You knew how Danny felt about that car!

**Steve McGarrett**: Yup, so I've just docked your wages and Cath, no more dinners ;)

**Kono Kalakaua**: Boss I was only joking...

**Catherine Rollins:** Same! How about I cook?

**Danny Williams:** Wosses the lot of you!

_Steve McGarrett likes this comment_

* * *

**Steve Mcgarrett** posted: Just reached level 105 of Angry Birds!

_Danny Williams, Kono Kalakaua, Chin Ho Kelly, Catherine Rollins and 12 others like this Status_

**Comments**

**Danny Williams**: I'm on Level 107

**Steve Mcgarrett:** Yeah but I've beat all your scores, you can't get more than 1 star, I've got 3 stars on ALL the levels!

_Kono Kalakaua, Catherine Rollins like this comment_

**Danny Williams**: . Do you realise how much I hate you?

**Steve Mcgarrett**: Yeah, but you love me really ;)

* * *

**Kono Kalakaua** location: Somewhere in the middle of the sea where it's fucking freezing -_-

_Catherine Rollins, Steve Mcgarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly and 4 others like this status_

**Comments**

**Steve McGarrett**: You could always come home?

_Kono Kalakaua Likes this comment_

**Chin Ho Kelly:** Steve's right, we miss you 3

_Kono Kalakaua Likes this comment_

**Danny Williams**: Yeah, we need our rookie and I need a good surfing instructor again :D

_Kono Kalakaua Likes this comment_

**Catherine Rollins**: I miss my sista, I have no one to shop or surf with now :'(

_Kono Kalakaua Likes this comment_

**Kono Kalakaua:** Aww guys, cryin' right now. I miss you all soo much not much longer I hope! xoxox

_Steve McGarrett, Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly, Danny Williams and 2 others like this comment_

* * *

**Steve McGarrett** changed his relationship status to 'In Love'

_Everybody likes this status_

**Comments**

**Catherine Rollins**: Oh my Steve, I love you too 3

**Steve McGarrett:** I'm sorry it's taken me so long to realise, but I just couldn't lose you. Then when you were kidnapped, I... I just knew.

_Catherine Rollins lik_

* * *

_es this comment_

**Catherine Rollins**: I love you so much! I know you find all the human feelings stuff difficult, but you don't realise how good it feels to finally hear you say it, or well type it xox

**Danny Williams:** You great sap! ;)

_Catherine Rollins and Steve McGarrett like this comment_

**Catherine Rollins**: He's my great sap 3

_**Steve**__ Mcgarrett likes this comment_

* * *

**Danny Williams** posted: Just finsished marstermabating, I feel so good now :)

_Everybody likes this status_

**Comments**

**Kono Kalakaua:** Dude! Way too much information

**Danny Williams**: OMFG I meant menstruating not masterbating!

**Steve McGarrett:** That's even worse, especially since I pretty sure that isn't meant to happen to blokes!

**Danny Williams**: Jesus Sucking Christ, I hate auto correct. I meant MEDITATING!

_Everybody likes this comment_

**Danny Williams:** It won't even let me swear properly. Just kill me now -_-

* * *

**Kono Kalakaua** posted: Just brought the sexiest bra and panties Danny Williams

_Steve McGarrett likes this status_

**Comments**

**Chin Ho Kelly:** DANNY! Do you want to me to kill you now or later after you've said your goodbyes?

**Catherine Rollins:** Nice to know Kono, you never mention you were seeing Danny?

**Steve McGarrett:** Good for you Kono and Danny, I always felt there may have been sparks between you both ;D

**Danny Williams:** What is happening? First Steve now Kono? Does that mean Chin next :/

_Catherine Rollins and Steve McGarrett like this comment_

**Kono Kalakaua:** Who did it? I left my computer for two minutes max!

_Steve McGarrett Likes this comment_

**Steve McGarrett:** Paybacks a bitch :P

_Everybody likes this comment _

* * *

So did a little McRoll, I apologise for the sappiness :/ Did some auto correct, that was fun, so I will be doing it again :) List anything else you would like to see I'll try and make it happen :) Also since you guys are amazing I am taking your Facebook status! If you've been reading and had a good idea pop into mind, flesh it all out and **message** me it and I will pick two to star in the next chapter. Good luck :)

* * *

Leni Ircam - julieb716 - carson34 - maggiemcgarrett - Thank you all for the comments and I'm glad you still thinking it funny :D

Guests - Thank you all for the comments! I glad I decided to carry on and continue I love writing it

Jean25 - Thank you! I haven't heard anything from them since I messaged them. Just a waiting game now :/

Irene Claire - Sadly I have found it does state in the rules, though if they do try to remove mine I will asking them to remove the thousands of others that are done in the same way!

92 - Thank you! and I agree with you :)

CoConutLUVer - Yes it does suck, but we've just gotta try and work through it :)


End file.
